Neverland (KHE)
Neverland is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story First Visit Hunter and his friends arrive on the shores of Neverland and see the Jolly Rodger. Hunter remembers the stories his father told him about this place and how he and Peter Pan defeated Captain Hook. Suddenly, a huge commotion happens on the ship. Hunter and his friends decide to check it out. Erde asks how. Hunter uses a pixie bell he got from his "Uncle Mick". Suddenly, a small light comes and is revealed to be Tinker Bell. At first, Tinker Bell thinks Hunter is Sora until he revealed that Sora is his father. They ask Tinker Bell to give them the power to fly, so she sprinkles pixie dust on them and they fly to the ship. On the ship, they find Captain Hook and Mr. Smee setting a trap for Peter with a sack they claim to be holding Wendy in. Hearing this, Hunter and his friends fly in to come and save her. When Captain Hook saw Hunter, he thought Hunter was Sora until Hunter told him he isn't. But Hook doesn't care. He sends a swarm of Heartless to attack Hunter and his friends. After the battle, they hear a cawing sound and Peter Pan flies in. Hook claims to Peter that he has Wendy and will throw her into the sea if he doesn't land and fight. However, Hunter kicks Hook in the back and grabs the sack. Hunter, his friends, Peter, and Tinker Bell fly off. In a safe spot, Peter also mistook Hunter for Sora. Hunter starts to get upset, even though he knows he should be proud that his father defeated Master Xehanort. Strom says that Hunter does look a lot like Sora which he finds a bit odd as most children don't look too much like their parents. This makes Hunter wonder a bit. Peter opens the sack to see if Wendy is safe, but she's not in there. Instead, there's a girl who looks a bit like Wendy. She introduces herself as Jane and that she's Wendy's daughter. The rest of the gang, including Peter and Tink, introduce themselves. When Jane sees Tink, she insists that she's dreaming and that she too old believe in Peter Pan from her mother's stories. Peter thinks she doesn't mean that. Hunter thinks that Jane is nothing like her mother. However, Peter decides to show Jane Neverland and hopes that she'll love it there. So he takes Jane and carries her through the air with Hunter and his friends following. But as they're flying, they are attacked by a swarm of Heartless. Hunter tells Peter and Jane to continue their tour without them so he and his friends can handle the Heartless. After the Heartless were slain, Hunter and his friends go to the shore to find Jane trying to find a way out Neverland and get home. Peter and Tink join them. Peter tells Jane the only way out of Neverland is to fly out. Jane doesn't believe that. But Peter says it's easy. All she needs is faith, trust, and pixie dust. This just upsets Jane saying that those words don't mean anything. Hunter tries to tell her that they do mean something. But Jane get even more mad and still insists that this isn't real. Tink get's angry and tries to scold Jane. But Jane responded, "I especially don't believe in fairies!" Jane storms off without noticing Tink suddenly falling to the ground. Peter reveals that pixies and fairies can only exist as long as people believe in them. If someone denies the existence of fairies, the fairy who heard it will lose their light and die. Peter says the only way to save Tink is for Jane to believe in fairies. Erde suggests making her believe, but Peter says it doesn't work like that. She has to believe with all her heart and forcing her won't work. Thankfully, Peter came up with an idea. The best way Jane can start believing in fairies is to make her into a Lost Boy (or Lost Girl in her case). Meanwhile, Jane is sobbing somewhere in the jungle when she heard someone else sobbing. It was Captain Hook. He says the reason why he's sobbing is because Peter took his treasure that he was going to give to his mother. At first, Jane doesn't believe him, but Hook says that if she can help Hook find his treasure, he'll take her home to London. Jane, seeing no other choice as she needs to get home, agrees. Hook gives her a whistle and says that as son as she finds the treasure, she was to blow it and he will come to her. With that, he leaves as Hunter and his friends come in. They tell Jane to come back with them and she does. During the walk, Hunter asks why Jane really wants to go home. Jane says that London is in the midst of a terrible war and that she and her little brother, Danny, have to go to the country where they can be safe. Jane needs to go home so she can be can look after him. Though it won't be easy. Danny loves stories about Peter Pan, but Jane doesn't as she claims that she's too old to believe in them. Hunter think's it's said that Jane grew up too soon. He said that his parents and Riku went through the same thing. They had to give up the last days of their youth fight in the Keyblade War to stop Master Xehanort and considers himself lucky that Sora and Kairi had enough time to give birth to him. Jane asks how long ago that was. He said it was 14 years ago. Himmel thinks it's odd. He said that Hunter was born after the war and yet it was 14 years ago when Hunter is 15. This makes Hunter wonder even more about himself and tries to assure himself that his parents probably made a mistake. In a tree above them, a figure in an Organization coat watches quietly. At the base of the waterfall, Peter flies in and tells Hunter that the Indian Camp was being attacked. Hunter, Peter, Jane, and the others go there and find the place attacked by the Heartless and the Unversed. The gang engage in battle. After the battle, a big parrot like Heartless comes in and blows Hunter, Peter, and Jane out of the camp and into Mermaid Lagoon. The three fight the Heartless. After the fight, Peter decides that Jane has proven herself to be a great Lost Girl. Jane is somewhat impressed with that. Hunter was sure this would save Tinker Bell. Peter tells Hunter and his friends that now that Jane is a Lost Girl, they can handle things from there and they can continue with their journey. Hunter and his friends go to the shore and are prepared to leave. Hunter asks them to go on without him and that he will catch up with them. Hunter looks into the water of the shore and sees his reflection. He comments that he really does look like his father, but still wonders how he was born after the war 14 year ago when he's 15. Then a voice said that he agrees. Hunter looks behind him and sees the person in the coat (secretly Young Xehanort). He says that maybe Sora isn't telling Hunter the whole truth about him. Hunter says that's not true and that his father tells him everything. The stranger asks if he's sure and that maybe he should ask him. Erde calls from the distance that they're leaving. Hunter looks away from the stranger for a moment and when he looks back, the stranger was gone. Second Visit In Skull Rock, Peter and Jane find the treasure Peter took from Hook. Jane takes out the whistle. However, she decides not to blow it and throws it away. But it's picked up by Young Xehanort. Jane begs Young Xehanort not to blow it, be he dose and a swarm of Heartless appear and capture Peter. Captain Hook appears and is overjoyed that he finally captured Peter Pan. And it was all thanks to Young Xehanort and Jane. Peter is shocked to hear that Jane helped him. Jane runs to Peter to try and help him, but a Heartless knocks her back against a wall and fell unconscious. Later, Hunter and his friends arrive and find Jane on the ground. They pick her up and she awakens. She tells Hunter that Hook has captured Peter and it was all her fault. Hunter is confused so Jane tells him everything. Hunter says that it was Young Xehanort who blew the whistle, not her. All they can do now is find a way to save Peter. Jane agrees and they make their way to Peter's hideout. In Peter's hideout, they find Tinker Bell with her light almost out and near death. Jane cries and apologizes to Tink for the way she acted towards her. Tink's light begins to fade even more when Jane tells her that she'll always believe in her. When she easy this, Tink's light returns and Tink is well. Everyone is happy, including Jane. Hunter says that now that Tink is back, they can go and rescue Peter from Hook. When they get out, they find that Jane's sadness from earlier summoned the Unversed. Hunter, his friends, Jane, and Tinker Bell fight their way though the Unversed ridden jungle until they make it to the shore. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on Hunter and his friends. Jane still needs time before she can fly, so Erde carries her. On the Jolly Rodger, Hook brags about how he finally captured Peter and was ready to dump him into the sea to his doom. However, Hunter and the others arrive. Hooks summons the Heartless and send them after Hunter and his friends. After the battle, Hunter's friends go on with Jane to help Peter. But before Hunter can join them, Young Xehanort appears. Hunter asks why he's doing this. He knows that he's a replica and doesn't have to do these things. Young Xehanort explains that Master Xehanort gave him another chance to restore the X-blade. Hunter says that won't work as his parents and the other Guardians of Light already defeated Master Xehanort in the war and prevented him from creating the X-blade. Young Xehanort says that Hunter just doesn't understand. Hunter asks what that's suppose to mean, but Young Xehanort leaves through a Corridor of Darkness. Hunter, still not sure what Young Xehanort means, but flies off to help his friends. On a mass, Hook has Jane cornered and tells her to give up because he's already won. But Jane says that Hook will never win as long as there is faith, trust, and pixie dust. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on Jane and she flies. Angered, Hook engages the gang in battle. After the fight, Hook falls overboard. He tries to get back on board, but then a popping noise is heard. It was coming from an octopus. Hook, afraid it would eat him, swims away calling for Mr. Smee. The gang watches from the ship and laughs. Hunter thinks it's a shame to have to do that to Harry and CJ's father. Back on the shore, Jane and Peter are ready to go back to London. Jane says that she believes in him, Tinker Bell, and Neverland now and will try to be a better person to Danny. Hunter says he knows he will just as he will when his new baby brother or sister is born. Jane asks if she'll ever see them again. Peter syas as long as Jane has faith, trust, and a little pixie dust, all she has to do is look towards the second start to the right and she'll know that's where Neverland is. He also tells Hunter and his friends to come back anytime so they can have fun together. Hunter nods. After Peter and Jane leave, a light comes from the water and emerges to reveal a Keyhole. Hunter points his Keyblade at the Keyhole and locks it. Himmel says he thought the Keyhole was on the face of Big Ben. Strom suggests that the Keyhole probably changed locations. Knowing that the Keyhole has been locked, Hunter and his friends leave for the next world. Locations * Indian Camp * Gully * Jungle Clearing * Peter's Hideout * Mermaid Lagoon * Seacoast * Rainbow Falls: Base * Rainbow Falls: Ascent * Rainbow Falls: Crest * Cliff Path * Cove * Skull Rock: Entrance * Skull Rock: Cavern * The Jolly Rodger (boss battle only) Enemies Heartless Heartless that are Italic are exclusive to this world. * Shadow * Yellow Opera * Turquoise March * Emerald Serenade * Pirate * Air Pirate * Battle Ship * Darkball * Avalanche * Rare Truffle * Loud Mouth * Bubble Beat * Shadow Globe * ''Peril Parrot ''(fist visit boss) Nobodies * Dusk * Creeper * Sniper * Dancer Unversed * Flood * Scrapper * Wild Bruiser * Blue Sea Salt * Spiderchest * Jellyshade * Vile Phial * Triple Wrecker * Element Cluster * Mandrake Bosses * Captain Hook (second visit boss) Category:Worlds